Mushroom Madness
by PaperFox19
Summary: Coco has told Toriko time and time again not to eat mushrooms without consulting him. So once again Coco has to deal with Toriko's mushroom madness. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bara Hyper

Pairing: Toriko/Coco

Do not read if you do not like

Mushroom Madness

series: Toriko/Coco

summary: Coco has told Toriko time and time again not to eat mushrooms without consulting him. So once again Coco has to deal with Toriko's mushroom madness.

-x-

Coco was a powerful fortuneteller, he foresaw that Toriko was once again in trouble. He took Kiss and flew off to the forest where Toriko was. Kiss flew off and Coco search for Toriko, it didn't take long with his skills and he found Toriko shirtless, lying on his back with a half-eaten mushroom in his hand. Coco's eyes saw Toriko's gourmet cells react to the mushroom, he couldn't believe it even those poisonous it was ingredient that suited Toriko very well.

Toriko's body began to twitch, and his eyes shot open and they appeared to glow with a purplish tint. Toriko was panting heavily and Coco blushed as he watched Toriko's cock grow hard, the bulge in his pants grew bigger and bigger until his arousal ripped through his pants. Cocoa gasped in shock, Toriko's already impressive cock became even more massive nearly doubling in size and girth. Toriko began to sweat in his body trembled with lust, he pulled his head back and let out a powerful roar.

Coco knew he had to do something, or Toriko would end up hurting someone. He used his poison rifle to shoot Toriko's arms and legs, injecting him with paralysis poison that would keep him from using his arms and legs. Toriko collapsed and he growled in rage. Coco stripped quickly his own arousal springing up dripping with pre-cum. He knew he could defeat the poison of the mushroom with one of his own, one that wouldn't hurt Toriko but in his lustful state he was dangerous.

Toriko's stared at Coco lustfully, he licked his lips as he eyed Coco's cock. Coco rolled him over and even on his back Toriko's cock reached up to Coco's mouth. He lowered Toriko's tattered pants the rest of the way down and stared at Toriko's firm rear, the drug from the mushroom had Toriko's tight pucker twitching.

Coco aimed his arousal at Toriko's twitching hole, and with one thrust he buried his full length into Toriko's body. Toriko's arched his back moaning in pleasure, the tip of his dick kissing Coco's cheek. Coco gripped Toriko's cock with both hands and began pumping it as he started thrusting in and out of him. Toriko's inner muscles squeezed Coco's manhood almost like it was sucking him inside with each thrust. Coco moaned and grit his teeth, he had to get Toriko's to cum first or his antidote wouldn't be enough.

The poison master, wrapped his lips around the fat head of Toriko's cock, he swirled his tongue around the head getting a taste of Toriko's pre-cum. 'Oh fuck he tastes so good!' Coco thought his eyes rolling up, he pumped Toriko's cock in time with his thrusts in team for his sweet spot with each thrust.

Toriko was helpless, his body coursing with the mushrooms poison, and Coco's poison unable to move his arms or legs. With each jab to his sweet spot Toriko was seeing stars and feeling Coco practically tongue fuck his weeping slit felt to incredible for words.

Toriko's let out a howl as he came, gallon after gallon of thick cum flooded Coco's mouth. The poison master drank Toriko's release down, Coco's gourmet cells reacted to Toriko seed into his body pulsed as he came. He channeled a specific poison through his come and filled Toriko's body to the brim with his release. Toriko's cock shrank back down to its original impressive size.

The poison worked fast and Toriko regained his sanity. "Coco?" Toriko gasped as the poison user pulled his softening cock from Toriko's flooded entrance.

"You tried eating a mushroom again didn't you?" Coco said already knowing the answer, Toriko looked away and blushed.

"I'm sorry I thought these ones were safe." Toriko's tried to move but was still paralyzed by Coco's poison. "Um Coco can I move now please?"

"No I think you still need to be punished for eating mushrooms." Coco pushed Toriko's legs up to his chest. With a smirk Coco raised his hand and brought it down upon Toriko's ass. Toriko yelped as his firm cheeks were spanked by Coco's firm hand. Toriko gasped in moaned as his ass was spanked by the poison master. Coco knew his poison would last another hour at least and that was plenty of time to turn Toriko's butt to a nice shade of red.

End


End file.
